


Searching (art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: From the time he had awoken, he had been searching...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Searching (art)

Haven't quite decided whether Stiles will be able to go full wolf or not, but just in case.....

[ ](https://imgur.com/d9rVLeP)

* * *


End file.
